Episode 5521 (2nd February 2010)
Plot Nathan offers to help run the estate while Natasha concentrates on helping Maisie and Will through the tough time. Natasha, however, tells Nathan that the shoots must remain closed, leaving Nathan curious. At the pub, Natasha shares her concern about Maisie with Diane who admits that Maisie's had a couple of shaky moments. Faye turns Jai down when he offers her the chance to return to work. Instead, Faye insists that she wants to concentrate on finding Mark. Later, Natasha speaks to Faye, who's incredulous when she mentions that Ryan should stay away from Maisie. Faye is furious with Natasha for trying to forget about Mark and unable to let it go, Faye asserts she has to know how and where he is. Ryan's alarmed by Faye's determination to find Mark and leaves Faye reeling as he issues her with an ultimatum. Meanwhile, Diane reminds Victoria that Jack hated bullies and confiscates her phone until she tells Kayleigh to stop the bullying. Later, Moira and Diane are shocked when Victoria returns home from school with scratches on her face and a bleeding earlobe. Diane assumes that Hannah's to blame and confronts Moira. Victoria, however, admits that Kayleigh did it, leaving Moira fired up to take action. Elsewhere, Carl's still avoiding taking responsibility for his children and Jimmy's concerned when his brother unconvincingly suggests that he'll make time for them this afternoon. Later, having still not spent time with them, Chas tells him that he might actually enjoy it if he made the effort. Cast Regular cast *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast *Anya King - Millie Archer *Thomas King - Connor Hill Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and field *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and staff corridor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Windsor & Dingle - Garage *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Also credited: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,090,000 viewers (13th place). Memorable dialogue Jai Sharma: "You know, how is it you always manage to wind your bosses up so badly?" Debbie Dingle: "Oh, it's the effect she has, they either want to murder her or marry her!" Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes